A oscuras
by nana-2093
Summary: –ahh Mikoto- gimió por lo alto sin poder evitarlo y con sus manos agarrando fuertemente la sabana, me encantaba verlo así, débil frente a mí, doblegado ante el placer.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: mucho lemon

Aclaración: Mikoto tiene 20 años y Fugaku 23

Narrado por mikoto.

A oscuras

La aldea estaba sumida en la oscuridad, era tarde, muy tarde para ser exacta, pero ahí estaba yo en mi habitación con mi novio totalmente sumidos en la oscuridad propiciándonos besos y caricias, no era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en ese estado, pero como si fuera la primera vez nuestros cuerpos clamaban por sentir cada rincón de nuestros cuerpo.

Fugaku me había despojado de mi camisa y besaba suavemente mi cuello, yo por mi parte acariciaba aquel desnudo y bien formado pecho disfrutando de cada sensación que despertaba ese hombre en mi cuerpo.

-me encantas- pronuncio roncamente en mi oído mientras se deshacía de mi sostén y procedía a masajear mis senos haciendo salir así suaves suspiros de mis labios.

Con ansia loca y ''experiencia'' pase a desabrochar aquel pantalón dejándolo solo en ropa interior, con descaro y sobre la tela pase mi mano por su miembro dando suaves caricias mientras sentía como mordía mi cuello evitando que yo escuchara sus gemidos –maldito orgulloso- pensé divertida.

-estás jugando con fuego mujer- dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras tomaba mis manos y las apresaba con una de las suyas por sobre mi cabeza.

Mordí mis labios evitando que también salieran mis gemidos cuando sentí su lengua jugar con uno de mis senos mientras su mano libre se metía por mi falda y rosaba mi parte intima por encima de mis bragas.

-dilo- me exigía aumentando la rapidez de las caricias en mi parte baja, pero yo seguía mordiendo mis labios, no le daría tan fácilmente gusto a mi adorado egocéntrico.

-dilo, quiero escucharte- susurro de manera sensual en mi oreja mientras uno de sus dedos se adentraba por mis bragas y aprisionaba mi clítoris haciéndome perder totalmente la cordura.

-ahh hazlo- dije finalmente sin poder resistirme sacando una sonrisa de victoria de sus apetitosos labios.

Como si mis palabras fueran ordenes mi falda fue removida en compañía de mi ropa interior y lo hizo, dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mi mientras con su pulgar seguía jugueteando con mi clítoris –ahhh- grite sin poder evitarlo, ese hombre me tenia justo donde quería.

-¿quieres más?- pregunto soltando mis manos y lamiendo mi cuello.

-si- respondi entre susurros mientras mis manos apretaban la sabana.

-si ¿Qué?- pregunto mordiendo mi oreja.

-si quiero más ahhhh- respondí totalmente extasiada y sintiendo como sus dedos se movían más rápidamente dentro de mí.

En menos de lo que pensaba mi cuerpo se tenso un una fuerte corriente de placer recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome agitada ante el primer orgasmo de la noche.

-¿te gusto?- pregunto totalmente excitado apoderándose demandantemente de mis labios sin darme tiempo para responder.

No quería quedarme atrás, soy lo suficientemente vengativa como para querer hacerlo doblegar ante mí como él lo hacía conmigo, así que con agilidad y sin dejar de besarlo rodé mi cuerpo con el suyo y quede sobre él, deje sus labios y me encargue de quitar aquella estorbosa prenda que mantenía aprisionado a mi ''juguete''.

-¿quieres?- le pregunte casi en un gemido cerca a su oreja mientras una de mis manos se paseaba con sutileza pro su miembro.

-si- dijo de manera entrecortada y ahogando nuevamente la música de sus gemidos.

-ya verás Uchiha- pensé para luego bajar hasta dejar mi boca frente a mi ''juguete''

-¿Qué haces?- alcanzo a preguntar antes de sentir como mi lengua rodeaba la punta de su pene y así fue cuando escuche finalmente lo que quería –ahh Mikoto- gimió por lo alto sin poder evitarlo y con sus manos agarrando fuertemente la sabana, me encantaba verlo así, débil frente a mí, doblegado ante el placer.

Lenta y tortuosamente mi boca subía y bajaba regalándole a mi amante oleadas de placer mientras mis oídos escuchaban gemidos mezclados con mi nombre salir de su boca, sin embargo no quería quedarme allí todo el tiempo así que con rapidez deje mi labor y me puse sobre él permitiéndole entrar en mi cuerpo.

-ahh- gemimos los dos a la vez al sentir como nuestros cuerpos se encajaban.

-si tu padre supiera lo que estamos haciendo me mataría- susurro en mi oreja mientras cambiábamos nuevamente de posición, realmente me importaba un carajo lo que pensara en ese momento mi padre o la aldea entera, lo que realmente quería era sentir lo más placentero del amor en brazos de mi amado.

Con fiereza se apodero de mis labios mientras me embestía con cierta rapidez, la cual fue aumentando paulatinamente.

-fuga-ku mmm ahhh- gemia yo sin poder evitarlo proporcionándole a mi novio rasguños en la espalda.

-ahh ahh- gemía entre susurros mi orgulloso Uchiha aumentando al límite las embestidas

Todo estaba a punto de terminar, podía sentirlo, y tras unas cuantas embestidas más llegamos juntos al orgasmo, sentí como su tibieza se derramo en lo más profundo de mi ser y un dulce beso depositarse en mi frente.

-te amo- dije con mi respiración agitada esperando una respuesta que no tardo en llegar –te amo- dijo igualmente mi amado saliendo de mi y recostándose a mi lado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me recosté en su pecho dejando que mis dedos vagaran delicadamente por sus pectorales, sentí una de sus manos posarse en mi cintura y su boca chocar nuevamente con mi frente regalándome otro beso sutil.

-Mikoto ¿Cuántos hijos tendremos?- pregunto dejándome helada -¿hijos? Ni siquiera estamos casados y estas pensando en hijos- agregue aun perpleja por la pregunta.

-pero nos casaremos, bueno, mas adelante pero lo haremos, porque serás mi esposa de eso que no te quede la menor duda- dijo con seguridad y su típico tono de orgullo nato por ser un Uchiha.

-de ser así entonces quiero dos hijos- dije emocionada con el solo hecho de imaginarnos casados y con dos pequeños o pequeñas corriendo por toda la casa.

-¿dos? Yo estaba pensando en unos 5- menciono Fugaku dejándome nuevamente perpleja.

-estás loco amor o ¿tengo cara de máquina para parir hijos?- pregunte mientras me imaginaba como quedaría mi cuerpo después de tener esa cantidad de hijos.

-detesto que me ganes mujer, pero, está bien que sean dos- respondió vencido acto que me hizo reír por lo bajo.

-y ¿Qué nombre les pondremos?- pregunto nuevamente adelantándose a los hechos.

-de eso nos encargaremos cuando nazcan deja de adelantarte- respondí para luego acercarme a su rostro y regalarle un dulce beso.

Bueno hasta aquí mi nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios y si no les gusto igual acepto sus sugerencias.

Gracias por leer me han hecho muy feliz :D prometo terminar las historias que tengo incompletas en mi PC en especial un naruhina que me habian pedido.


End file.
